powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:BayonettaxMinaj/Figure-8/Chesire-2nd Character Sheet
2nd Son of The House of Raynes Info 'Appearance' 'Personality' Chesire is a kindred soul with a savage elder-like grace to it. He is overall cheerful yet more so mischievous, doing whatever’s necessary to get a laugh. He’s a prankster, a trickster, & a con artist but more often than not he gives his spoils to the less fortunate and 9 times out of 10 there’s no malice in his mischief. He’s rash, blunt, brazen, & sometimes a bit air-headed, none of which help with his quick, explosive temper. Chesire may be pig-headed and lack tact but you’ll never find a more honest friend. He plays the role of the lighthearted jokester of the group, though he is often the butt of many jokes or backfiring pranks on himself. He is playful, energetic, and often immature. When his brothers are focused on important details he is usually the first to break in with a preposterous suggestion or an unnecessary joke. Due to this, others sometimes view him as immature, thickheaded, and childish. However, he continually proves invaluable with his adaptability, kindness, emotional strength, and battle prowess. Although he jokes most of the time, Chesire can be hot-headed and serious when pushed over the edge. During events of Figure 8+2, when the Witches 10 clash with the old/new enemies of the Sky Kingdoms, the Council of Skyfathers, Chesire begins to focus a lot more on missions at hand and displays a new sincere side of himself throughout the game. He also displays a new brutally savage side that is seems more vindictive & villainous rather than psychotic or feral. Some people believe Chesire wears a mask of laughter, A Cheshire Grin, and happiness to disguise his pain, madness, & guilt due to what happened to him in the past. This would likely mean his interactions with his brothers and other beasts or witches are due to being around people similar to him in species & aesthetic where he can act carefree. This was likely true as his brothers were surprised at his abrupt refusal to talk of his past relationship with the goddess, Athena and his serious nature towards northern deities and high-demons of Gehenna. There are few instances in the show that he shows his true self. For example, in the chapter "The Following", he becomes depressed and saddened when he believes that he has hurt Jadis and his other brothers. During the events of "Jungle Saints-Part 1 & 2", he showed a resolve to avenge his adoptive family and not allow his birth family to get hurt because of his beef with Matias. Chesire loves women, is also a bit of romance with flirtatious fantasies, as shown during his relationship with Mimi and in his fantasies, such as those involving the Pussy Wagon which he fought in the Goblin Gauntlet in order to own to become popular with women, or when he states that women dig his cat ears. His perverted nature is also displayed in reality in his relationship with Mimi. Occasionally, he takes advantage of her naivety and gropes her breasts & butt, not even ashamed of doing so in public or in front of her mother and grandfather. In the 4th quarter of the Figure -5 storyline, when the other Sons of Raynes lost faith in Demetra, Chesire knew there was still good left in her because he knew her better than anybody. He pointed out that they never gave up on Drake when he became a Testament-Unit of the Dialyons as Sylvester. In an attempt to calm him down, Drayvsra stated that he could easily convert Demetra to their side, fix their relationship, and solve this side dilemma in an instant with a mere thought, but Chesire angrily refused & made Dray promise he wouldn’t resort to that saying, “If I can’t get her back on my own, then there’s no point.” Drayvsra ended up battling Demetra for a second chance but she refused claiming she was "not some king’s trophy or toy for some beast," expressing a deep vanity & vast, deep-rooted anger that was not entirely directed towards him or Chesire. Chesire’s dominant traits are his frankness and his utter fearlessness, shown when he remains composed seeing the Bronze Giants 3 who was later revealed to be the champions of the Gauntlet. He is also shown to be very bawdy and loves to frequently tell jokes. He also has a strong sense of justice and is willing to help people in distress. Even when he is severely injured, he tries not to show weakness and stays strong in front of his companions. He holds resentment for himself, deeming himself a failure for his inability to either the Lightning Claw sect of the Khatu-Chal or the Umbahta Tribe due to the suffering they all endured because of him. Despite his title as the Last Pandoran Beasts, he maintains the appearance of a very cheerful person. However, if his brothers or friends are harmed in any way, he is shown to be capable of extreme rage. He is also enraged when someone tries to take his gemrose Lau, with this rage being capable of scaring even a Saint, Elf, Fairy-Folk, High-Ranking Angels, & demons and causing him to leave a permanent scar on Makkonga's torso, despite his regeneration abilities. It has been hinted that Chesire is guilt-ridden over the fate of the Khatu-Chal Witches & Umbatu Tribe, saying that his sin was being unable to save either tribe. Despite all of this, Chesire’s personality is actually much darker and terrifying, as he was revered to as the vilest and most terrifying Hell-Beast in existence and no other demon would dare challenge him & his power, combat prowess, and god-slaying powers made him an icon in the circle of Tartarus. Although not much has been shown of how he was, Chesire displays a harsh, arrogant demeanor towards any lesser demon, coldly telling Yaska to get lost and calling him an annoyance and not even bothering to give him another thought as he began his battle with Zeriphael. He is not intimidated by any gods or goddess except perhaps those of Supreme Deity status, doing battle with them relentlessly each day and he also does not fear even the mighty Four Benevolent Numbers, Aslan’s Kin, or the 9 Marks as he is aware of his strength dwarfing theirs and rivaling, if not, surpassing even the mightiest and the fact that even they fear him, as shown by how he does not at all look fazed at the idea of battling Ziratron the 4th Commandment. However, even while in such a state, Chesire still had doubts on his current position in Hell but due to his loyalty to Alraune, resentment towards the gods & angels, and his vengeful distain for humans, he never once faltered whenever doing battle with the Angels or Gods. His angry reaction when the Demon Queen called him a pawn for her plans to assault Heaven and make herself an angel again strongly revealed that she was just as low-down and demonic as every other demon in Hell. In the end, it was this aspect that allowed him to fall in love with Shiyra, an Angel of the Gulf and eventually abandon the Demons for her, choosing to leave the meaningless wars & gladiator battles. Whenever using his Hell-Beast Marks, Chesire's personality changes to be similar to that of his old self, becoming cold, quiet, ruthless, and murderous as he kills and attacks anyone near him without mercy aside from his brothers. Despite being renowned as a pervert, the Pandoran Beast King has never displayed any interest towards other females (or males) before Mimi’s marriage or after her Divorce outside of Demetra. Regardless, Chesire is still as cocky, arrogant, and egotistical as his old self in the Chaos Era-(the B.C. Era; The days of Witches & Magi-Humans), but unlike the original, he is snide, rude, perverted, argumentative, and rebellious, often disrespecting or mocking his enemies in a very distasteful and vulgar fashion. Also, he often disrespects his brothers, especially Drayvsra, and disobeys his orders constantly, even directly calling him names such as "bitch" and "hoe" on several occasions, going to Talos when specifically told not to and even going far as to spray paint all of Drayvsra’s favorite statues in the hallway simply to annoy him. The only time that ever followed her orders without question, comment, or sass is when he’s in his female form though the reasons behind this are never explained. He is also easily angered and belligerent when people take his stuff away or think they are higher than him, such as how he butchered the goddess, Valentina, for destroying his designer shoe collection after recently adding new additions and referring to him as a lowly animal in need of salvation. He also claims that he only saved Mina from being raped by Fallen Angels because she has "a great ass". He is also shown to be quite immature and sophomoric, as he enjoys watching cartoons (Looney Tunes being one of them). The only people that he is shown to be respectful (or at least friendly) towards are his Brothers, Vendors like {Bodoe & Bodwa, Crow, Porshia, & Q, etc.}, Arkham, Mimi, and the Elf Queen of Undaland (who is attracted to him). Chesire is also shown to be very devious, conniving, and manipulative, as he takes great pleasure in causing mischief, as Integra went over all of his antics, such as countless acts of property damage, noise complaints, sexual harassment & assault, murder of innocent civilians, unsanctioned acts of torture, child endangerment, and public nudity (which he refuses to apologizes for). Powers 'Powers-[''Listed] ''Chesire's Beast-Quad Powers-'(311 Powers Total!!!) #'{Regulus Lion King}' Adaptation Manipulation, Self-Adaptation, Self-Adaptive Power, Counter-Force Manipulation, Absolute Counter, Meta Power Opposition, Superior Adaptation, Omnicounter, Absolute Condition, Absolute Senses, Absolute Survivability, Physical Godhood, Supernatural Strength, Anger Empowerment, Hunger Empowerment, Strength Infinitum, Absolute Strength, Shockwave Flick, Shockwave Snap, Shockwave Clap, Shockwave Stomp, Supernatural Speed, Slow-Motion, Hyper Acceleration, Absolute Constant Velocity, Newtonian Motion Defiance, Absolute Speed, Nigh Omnipresence, Absolute Defense, Supernatural Endurance, Supernatural Stamina, Selective Invulnerability, Immunity Bypassing, Predecessor Replication, Regenerative Replication, Supernatural Combat, Meta Combat, One-Man Army, Heavy Strike, Multi Strike, Gauntlet Proficiency, Existence Grounding, Dimension Destruction, Volatile Force Manipulation, Multi Slash, Tear Apart, Enhanced Mauling, Enhanced Clawmanship,-{ Venomous Claws, Electrokinetic Claws, Terrakinetic Claws, Umbrakinetic Claws}, Enhanced Tracking, Hunting Intuition, Electricity Manipulation & Electricity Embodiment-{ White Lightning Manipulation, Black Lightning Manipulation, Conceptual Lightning Manipulation, Cosmic-Electric Manipulation, Demonic Lightning Manipulation, Divine Lightning Manipulation, Deity Lightning Manipulation, Primordial Lightning Manipulation, Positive Electricity Manipulation, & Esoteric Lightning Manipulation}, Earth Manipulation-{ Esoteric Earth Manipulation, Conceptual Earth Manipulation, Black Earth Manipulation, Demonic Earth Manipulation, Divine Earth Manipulation, Pure Earth Manipulation, Primordial Earth Manipulation, & Primordial Magma Manipulation}, Werecat Physiology-{Hellcat Physiology, Manticore Physiology, Nemean Lion Physiology, Chimera Physiology, Griffin Physiology, Cactus Cat Physiology, Bakeneko Physiology, Maneki-Neko Physiology, Sphinx Physiology, Myrmecoleon Physiology, Ahuizotl Physiology, Rakshasa Physiology}, Biomorphing, Animal Soul, Fauna Energy Manipulation, Animal Manipulation, Animal Kingdom Embodiment, Animal Transmutation, Animal Morphing, Zoolingualism, Animal Imitation, Mythic Manipulation, Mythic Physiology, Mythical Bestiary, Mythic Lord Physiology, Cryptic Physiology, DNA Indexing, DNA Manipulation, Chimerism, Evolution, Devolution, Natural Weaponry-{ Claw Retraction, Claw Extension, Blade Retraction, Blade Shifting, Bone Spike Protrusion, Clubbed Tail, Drill Protrusion, Enhanced Bite, Sharp Teeth, Horn Protrusion, Nail Manipulation, Natural Weaponry Projection, Needle Projection, Spike Protrusion, Pincer Claw, Pincer Grip, Scissor Protrusion, Prehensile Feet, Prehensile Tail, Prehensile Tongue, Saw Protrusion, Stinger Protrusion, Retractable Stinger, Tentacle Extension, Proboscis Protrusion, Tusk Protrusion, Weapon Transformation, Wing Blades, & Feather Projection}, Nothingness Manipulation, Nihilikinetic Combat, Resurrection Negation, Invulnerability Negation, Immortality Negation, Foreign Chemical Immunity, Transcendent Aura Manipulation, Transcendent Energy Manipulation, Heart Stopping, Heart Restarting, Flaw Enhancement, Error Inducement, Error Reparation, Life Element Manipulation, Bullet Redirection, Superpower Evolution, Superpower Devolution, Inertialess Body, Instant Acceleration, Instant Momentum, Instant Change, Vocal Replication, Transformation Skipping, & Transformation Mastery. '(163-Total)' #'{Cheshire Cat}' Trickster, Cheshire Cat Physiology, Absolute Constant Velocity, Pseudo-Omnipresence, Rotational Energy Manipulation, Elastic Energy Manipulation, Total Mimicry, Superior Traits Combination, Causality Perception, Causality Infringement, Causality Manipulation, Causal Link, Causality Reversal, Causality Negation, Causality Immunity, Simultaneous Causality, Reiteration Inducement, Reiteration Manipulation, Effect Generation, Effect Variation, Effect Stacking, Effect Reversal, Effect Negation, Conceptual Lordship, Concept Creation, Concept Manipulation, Concept Absorption, Concept Empowerment, Concept Destruction, Conceptual Containment, Conceptual Materialization, Conceptual Baking, Conceptual Symbiosis, Conceptual Power Link, Conceptual Self-Removal, Conceptual Combat, Conceptual Attacks, Conceptual Damage, Concept Ripping, Conceptual Defense, Conceptual Resistance, Conceptual Anchoring, Conceptual Element Manipulation, Conceptual Technology Manipulation, Concept Physiology, Concept-Dependent Immortality, Conceptual Transcendence, & Perspective Manipulation. '(48-Total)' #'{9-Tailed Cat}' Superiority, Lesser Immunity, Critical Impact, Infinite Resurrection, Combat Manipulation-{ Attack Cancellation, Attack Compression, Attack Creation, Attack Expansion, Attack Ignoring, Attack Mixture, Attack Modification, Attack Movement Manipulation, Attack Powers, Attack Prediction, Attack Prevention, Attack Recording, Attack Reversal, Charged Attacks, Combat Adaptation, Combat Calling, Combat Empowerment, Combat Perception, Combat Reduction, Combat Specialist, Combo Empowerment, Efficacy Manipulation, Martial Arts Intuition, Pressure Point Intuition, Special Attacks, Weapon Proficiency, Combat Embodiment, Combat Magic, Reinforcement Magic, Combat Merging, Weighted Attacks, Razor Attacks, Battlefield Manipulation, Battlefield Adaptation, & Battlefield Magic}, Stability Manipulation, Absolute Lock Manipulation, Distortion Manipulation, Meta Transcendence-{ Superpowered Physiology, Absolute Combat, Absolute Psionic Power, Transcendent Physiology, Almighty Ascension, Higher Consciousness, Conceptual Domination, Absolute Existence, & Totality Connection.} '(52-Total)' #'{Lost Behemoth}' Divine Ingestion, Divine Siphoning, Divine Adaptation, Divine Power Negation, Divine Power Absorption, Divine Energy Absorption, Divine Slayer, Demonic Adaptation, Demonic Power Immunity, Demonic Power Absorption, Demonic Energy Absorption, Demonic Slayer, Inner Beast, Zenith, Divine Beast Physiology-(Behemoth Physiology)-{ Akkorokamui Physiology, Garuda Physiology, Leviathan Physiology, Bahamut Physiology, Jörmungandr Physiology, Tannin Physiology, Sea Serpent Physiology, Raiju Physiology, Xiezhi Physiology, Ziz Physiology, Phoenix Physiology, Roc Physiology, Thunderbird Physiology, Anqa Physiology, Huma Physiology, Simurgh Physiology}, World-Bearer Physiology, Divine Energy Manipulation, Angelic Energy Manipulation, Angelic Force Manipulation, Divine Force Manipulation, Transcendent Angel Physiology, Demonic Energy Manipulation, Demonic Force Manipulation, Personal Demon Physiology, Transcendent Demon Physiology, Divine-Demonic Energy Manipulation, Divine-Demonic Force Manipulation, Nephalem Physiology, Transcendent Y’dikan Physiology, Divine-Angelic Physiology, & Divine-Demonic Physiology. '(48-Total)' 'Powers-[Explained] '''Feats: '''''Stength: -Destroyed the 2nd universe made by his Mother after his awakening. -Like the rest of his brothers, the Chocker leaves him restricted to 1/∞ of his strength so as to not accidentally break the world. · Infinite Rayne’s Layering Spell:''' A spell in their chokers that allows The Sons of Raynes to walk in the world without destroying it, which works by infinitely dividing their power in order to deliberately weaken themselves. Even though this spell weakens them, it essentially makes them unkillable as their existences are eternally layered, preventing from truly getting killed unless all of the infinite layers of their existences are killed. This spell has only ever been undone by Zero-Noir, but it was reactivated by the Quintribal Court before they all entered the world, giving them the same attributes. -Each of the Raynes Brothers is a Y’dikan-{A Trinity} Where hybrids like the Nephalem regardless of their rarity are merely a duality, a mixture of beings from the same omniverse, the Y’dikan are a trinity. They are an amalgamation of powerful beings from 2, 3, or more Omniverses. Each of the Raynes Brothers DNA set-ups is as follows: · 1st 1/3: '''Nephalem-Spawns of godlike power born from the union of two high-level supernatural entities. Their power vastly surpasses that of other y’dikans/nephalems and most supernatural entities, easily overpowering them even in numbers. Some others are born from the very apex or even prime being of their respective parent species, inheriting the potential to become the most powerful being in existence, with major impact on the world and its power balance. · 2nd 1/3: ? · 3rd 1/3: ? -Like his Brothers, Chesire is an angelic being of godlike power. His power is to be considered utterly fearsome as it's that which no angel could ever hope to overcome or even equal. This gives him the highest rank among the hosts of Heaven and even the potential to rule the entire universe, single-handedly with unchallengeable authority, or to even go as far as to having his own creation, equal to the already existing one. His is essentially the absolute pinnacle of all angels. He is able to become a demonic creature of unimaginable power. He also has powers that are beyond the comprehension of that of lesser demonic beings and is able to rule over an entire pantheon as their god out of both power and fear. -Destroyed large cities with one swing of his claws. -The shockwave alone from one of his casual punches vaporized a mountain range. -A Serious Punch from him completely disintegrated Neirvomastra the Star Crawler, planetary-sized Centipede & daughter of Jormungandr, a monster so large that it destroyed continents just by passing over them. (He was a child at the time.) -Obliterated the Island-sized mountain ranges of the tropical Kalysto Islands with a casual lightning blast. -He’s a hunter & eater of gods. (Self-explanatory.) -Slaughtered 1 Billion Gods in a rampage in Universes; 5, 71, 8, 216, 5432, 789, & 34. -Chesire is able to go toe-to-toe and even surpass the strongest of beings with nothing but the raw force of his physical blows. Any level of weight he needs to lift is irrelevant as his body can emit force that can repel an object of any mass. -Can shatter planets with his fists alone and even tear through space-time anomalies with the sheer force of his strikes. -His level of strength is also directly proportionate to his anger & hunger, making his strength essentially limitless. -Chesire's strength varies greatly and depends on his anger & hunger, demonstrating astonishing feats of strength during his career, ripping Dialyons in two, breaking Marrano the Mighty Berserker’s hands and shattering his cosmic axe bare handed, and easily ripping Ares & Kratos both in half while under the influence of his Blood Rage Mode. -Chesire’s Blood Rage Mode will cause his strength to rise continuously beyond his limits & ability to contain it, to the point where he needs to vent it out. -Slowed down Ragnaron, the End Dragon, although it was stated that he & his brothers would lose, and after the fight he brought back the Multiverse by sacrificing his pet starcat, Sobo. -Can touch and hold souls, like Shiri's in the underworld. -He once lifted a vehicle filled with several people, and ran while carrying it with no effort. -With his fingers alone, he sent the Kingdom of Atlantis thousands of meters into the air from the bottom of the ocean. It should be noted that the base was comparable to the entire size of the United States of America. -He held up Mount Olympus, which is 3 quintillion tons, & The Kingdom of Hades, a portion of the realm of the Dead or the Underworld, a realm of infinite space both at the same time. -Shattered the Chains of Glepnir which were needed to hold the 213th universe (which 3x the size of our own) together. He then would reforge them & hold the entire universe together giving Drayvsra time to make a new lock. -Held up the whole atmosphere/sky which is measured to have a weight of 5,500,000,000,000,000 tons, the heaviest mountain on earth is the Mt. Everest which weighs like 6,399,000,000,000 tons. -His poison, bestowed upon him by Bellvadon as a young boy, allows him to kill people with higher durability & immortality. (It’s 5x as potent & deadly as that of the Hydra King whose poison inflicts so much agony that it led an immortal like Chiron to forsake his immortality just to be rid of it.) -Caught a large dwarf star thrown at him by Horus. -Held the weight & mass of 2 collapsing stars in his mouth. -Can throw a punch with up to 500 gigatons of force with little effort. (In base form.) -Can kick with up to 576,000 megatons of force. (In base form.) -His sharp venomous claws kept the Hydra from regenerating. -Stopped the foot of a Gommorrah Elephant the size of a mountain range and kept it from crushing him with very little effort. -Crack the Earth with a single finger. -Plucked the glowing disc that is the Sun from the sky, enveloping everything in darkness. -Devolved a bronze-skinned Cyclops Giant to a pale skinny 5’2 cyclops and devolved Cerberus to a normal puppy with one head. -Killed Zarambae the Moon Titan with a casual punch. -Killed 30 newly revived Titans by himself. -His casual energy emission when he first transformed into Lion King Chess scared Sol-75 & Luna-90 who easily moved multiple Galaxies at MFTL+ speeds. -Decimated high-caliber gods like Shiva, Horus, The Morrigan, Odin, Ares, Brahama, & Anubis one after another; as well as Zeus, Poseidon, & Hades at the same time. -Fought against the Magnus; Giants, Behemoths, & Titans, who had previously defeated all of Olympus & Nirvana, and defeated them by hurling them into a galaxy-sized black hole. -Later discovered his true power as a Pandoran Beast is his possession of the Power Prime which grants its user infinite raw power, and as a result it also makes their physical strength limitless. As long as Chesire remains in his Regulus state instead of his Cheshire Cat state he retains access to the Power Prime & has infinite limitless strength as long as his soul is undamaged. -Was easily defeating several Skyfathers at once, and made the entire Order of the Ole Deus (Old Gods) fear him. -Held up the Cosmic Nexus of their opposite multiverse, each multiverse has a “Center Piece” that acts as the cosmic keystone holding it together & has twice the weight. -Punched his way into the 12th Dimension. -Pulled 50,000 stars across the universe. -Can use his ability Heavy Claw to multiply the weight of his attacks every time he attacks. -Shockwaves from his roar could be felt across the Milky Way Galaxy & out as far as the Leo II Dwarf Galaxy. -Has full mastery of his body and Qi through the arts of Senjustu, giving him monstrous strength and stamina; enabling him to use one arm so he would refrain from killing his opponents, thus prolonging fights & hunts. -Hunted & killed Killamondo, the navy blue & silver serpent-whale who floats around The Gate To The 8th Dimension, seemingly guarding it from anyone who nears it. The few travelers, deities, & spacecrafts that have managed to make it to the gate were promptly eaten by it. It created a barrier capable of containing King Cosmo and Nitro Star’s power for almost two centuries. -Hunted & killed the Axerteryx, -Adapted to survive in the dangerous pits of Hell, like those in Tartarus & Schoel for example. - -Able to end a person's entire timeline by erasing them from existence, can close unstable time loops and undo changes in an entire timeline's causality. -Lifted the Endless Text, the legendary Codex of endless pages & one of the 3 objects containing the complete yet sealed power of his Mother Reshemuah. -Killed the 3rd Commandment Seryel and her cavalry. A single cavalry soldier made by her can became one with Hyperspace, which encompasses higher dimensions, including the fifth dimension, which she refers to as only scratching the surface of her powers. -Killed a Grootslang. The Grootslang is a primordial creature as old as the world itself. Tales state that gods (who were new to the crafting of things) made a terrible mistake in the Grootslang's creation, and gave it tremendous strength, cunning, and intellect. Realizing their mistake, the gods split the Grootslang into separate creatures and thus created the first elephants and the first snakes. It is a tremendous Elephant-Snake so large it could coil around dimensions & realities of infinite size & crush them into nonexistence. -Defeats Schrohausters, or colossal entities that live in the void. One Schrohauster alone is great enough in size that Universes are like bubbles to a whale against it. A Schrohauster makes a standard higher-dimensional Chronovore look like a tadpole in a pond. -Comparable to the Shards of the Umaya, that were confirmed to have destroyed many stars and left solar systems once full of life in complete ruin. A starving, nearly completely drained Shard of the Umaya also consumed a red giant star approximately 90 million kilometers in diameter, absorbing all the energy it would have put out in its last 2,000 years. -Transcends the material universe and all its countless higher-dimensions. (In Cheshire Kong Form.) -Cheshire Cats are 5th dimensional beings who view 3rd dimensional reality as flat and are beyond the 4th dimension of time. -After amping himself up with his Crown of Fortune, he had become 15th Dimensional. -Exists over infinite higher levels of existence, each level containing their own multiverse of unknown size. -Can make a virtual copy of infinite dimensional hyperverse. -The Chesire Cats have absolute mastery over the material universe and all its extensions, of which the basic 4-D structure we perceive is only a fractional part of a greater whole, which contains a number of higher dimensions so great it cannot be expressed by something so limited as human language. -Killed an Epheriel, a Quasi-quantum Angeleus. She became one with Lux Aeterna, the energy lattice that underpins the entirety of all multiverses, and every individual universe that could possibly exist. According to Dane Batista, the shields of the Exo-Drive wouldn't last even a fraction of second against The Angeleus's powers. Furthermore, she was stated to be able to see and freely alter virtually all levels of existence. -Killed the God-A-War, also known as The Brain of Branes or simply The Multiverse Gel, despite its massive Jellyfish-like appearance, is the sentient Multiverse that governs all of Southern Multiverses. Very little is known of the entity, however what we do know is that it is the source of all magic throughout this section of the cosmos as all magic is channeling its power. It is said that any being that channels its power can gain the ability to control reality itself. The God-A-War jellyfish was said to be reality itself, which has been depicted as an endless sea of universes, and has additionally been cited as being infinite in scale, as well as an "Impossibly Massive Infinite Jellyfish". It is said that any being that learns to tap into the jelly’s power can create and destroy whatever they wish. "Meisters", beings who tap into the power of the God-A-War can create and maintain entire universes, with the last human in existence keeping the multiverse in existence without even knowing it. -Hunted, defeated, & killed Nijima the Destructor, an SSS-Class Black Demiurge-Hyperversal Level Destroyer Type for the Chronos Guard. -Hunted & Killed the Glussulus (the Conceptual of Despair). -Killed the Black Seed in its Purest Form. The Black Seed is an entropic Abstract-Plant entity tied to the core of the Hyperverse, & shares the same End Game Effect power as Drayvsra’s Dark Phoenix Form. -Defeated the Primordial Thunderbird, born from the first conscious thought of the first sentient being in God’s creation, is the cosmic embodiment of life and all psionic energy, representing all current, pre-existing life as well as life that has not yet been born. Being the first spark, it is the force that moves of life & all that life creates, even machinery & the dead are the products of the Thunderbird. It is the source of all psionic energy, the collective consciousness that connects all sentient races in existence, and acts primarily through hosts, with its most famous being Jewel. The universal embodiment of life, described as having "infinite" power. As the White Feather Dragon, Jewel held a universe in his hands and rewrote it so the Dragonyne Witches survived. Exists on the same level of reality as other Hyperversal Abstracts, Principalities, & even the Adepts. -Killed Bovada the Weaver, god of fate & member of the Ben9n Authority. -Chesire has assumed the power & status of the Ben9n Authority. All members of the Ben9n Authority are the primal truths which compose every aspect of God’s creation, which has innumerable dimensions. They have also been described as “Wave Functions”. For example, there’s Bovada the Weaver, the God of Fate; His realm is the loom on which the fabric of all existence is weaved, and his book contains all of existence within it. He has the same nature and affinity as The Banshi Spiders, the Highest Weavers of destiny & the Fates, the lowest Manipulators of Fate and is the source of all of their power. Bovada has been implied to be the personification and the side effect of Yahweh's deterministic approach on creation, with his book being based on the script written by the All-mighty Father. Reading aloud from the Book makes the book a part of the story it tells which will cause a disaster as severe as the one caused by The Lord's abdication. The Book has no separate existence from Brovada, and not even Michael can forcefully take it away from him. As such, Chesire has ascended passed the concept of dimensions, by becoming one of the 9 Boundless Cats… 1. ''–(Undisclosed) ''2. ''–Boundless=(Destiny) ''3. ''–Wakeless=(Dream) ''4. ''–Lifeless=(Death) ''5. ''–Painless=(Desire) ''6. ''–Loveless=(Despair) ''7. ''–Ruthless=(Destruction) ''8. ''–Logicless=(Delirium) ''9. ''–(Undisclosed) ''10. ''–(Undisclosed) -After spending significant time in Omniverse 3, Chesire got lost & ended up in the presence of the Sidero Triada, they are a trio of nigh-supreme deities responsible for the creation of the mataverse-literal ladder consisting of Multiverse-Sized structures all being connected like a high-dimensional grid. The components include; infinite expanses of space, infinite space-time continuums, higher dimensions outside of the original 12-Dimensional structures, & hyperverses. and all of the higher dimensions of existence in Omniverse 3. The Sidero Triada consist of Mariana, Tsatyra, and Obelleeza. They are stated to be true deities, shown as enormously larger than all of existence combined, beyond physics, beyond logic, comprehension, scientific definition, and dimensional scale, the creators of an infinite number of higher-dimensional experiments and completely beyond all of existence. With the tide of battle heavily against him & him being backed into a corner Chesire’s being adapted so quickly & extremely that he became '''The Equilibrium. As the Equilibrium, he is the sentient sum total counter-force to all of the Sidero Triada's actions. From what has been seen of this form, Chesire has the ability to cause harm to the Sidero Triada, Mariana, Tsatyra, and Obelleeza, the three goddesses who created all of existence in the 3rd Omniverse, with an immense rage over their meddling. With this new power & form, Chesire embodies “Omni-logic” instead of trying to defy it. The absolute law he personifies is that there always has to be a counterbalance; for every action, there must be an equal and opposite reaction. '''''Speed: -Can move at speeds of 297 nonillion mph. (Nigh-Top Speed) -He jumped from the surface of Pluto’s 2nd moon to the Earth in mere moments while holding back. -Can run so fast, he can travel through time, & to different dimensions. -With Chesire Cat’s Logic he triggers a Schrodinger Effect. This allows him to be anywhere as long as someone acknowledges his presence. He can turn his shadow into a giant saber-toothed jaguar-like creature with this same power to help him in combat. -He was born with an ancient ability known as Night Speed. This ability represents the void predating creation as well as the void to be at the end of all things. With it, he can travel through/with darkness. Anywhere that darkness is, was, or ever will be present, even in multiple places at different points in time or simultaneously, he can be there instantly, perfectly allowing him to be anywhere, everywhere & nowhere simultaneously. (It’s basically omnipresense.) -While tracking the Egyptian Gods Sobek & Niyala, he smelled his blood 27 Billion light-years away in one direction & heard and recognized her heartbeat 34 Billion light-years away in the other and zoomed to them catching them both almost instantly. -Chesire is a master at high-speed techniques, his skill is so great that he can take on multiple opponents at once while moving so fast that he can't be followed even by the master-level combatants of Heaven & Hell. -Above and beyond multiversal time and space. (While in Chesire King form) -Casually dodges light-based attacks & magic. -Can become lightning itself and is even faster than; Ø Esoteric Lightning-(Meaning Magical in nature) which moves 5x faster than natural lightning Ø Occult Lightning-(Meaning Angelic or Demonic in nature) which moves 20x faster than magical lightning Ø Divine Lightning-(Element of the gods which can cross galactic & even Universal distances in seconds) Ø & even Quantum Lightning-(Which can strike in multiple dimensions at once & travel across Multiversal distances in a flash.) -Easily dodges magical & quantum bullets fired from point-blank range. -Can easily vibrate at such intense speeds that allow him to phase through objects, or turn invisible. -Chesire’s fast enough to hunt Paradoxical beasts like The Teumessian Fox from Greek Mythology, a gigantic fox that was destined never to be caught and the hunting hound Laelaps, who was destined to catch everything it chased. -Eva, an artificial intelligence that thinks & processes information 15 Billion times faster than humans couldn’t keep track of Cheshire or his movements during combat. -High-tier demons, whom he is faster than, are able to travel from the Earth to the Sun in ~2-3 seconds. -Faster than Nova, who’s capable of dodging lasers that can travel the diameter of the Milky Way Galaxy in under one-thirtieth of a second. -When Drayvsra punched a revenant so hard it flew around the world 2,000 times in seconds, Cheshire chased it and took hundreds of selfies as they went around. Later when they landed, Cheshire showed off the pictures and they were perfect, as if time had stopped in each one, and even though Cheshire was right next to him the whole time, the revenant claimed that he couldn’t even see him. -Effortlessly dodged acidic raindrops from a poisonous storm demon. -Managed to gut check Gray star a FTL speed time-runner while BLIND!!!!!! -Dodged entire galaxies thrown at him by the Vanir. -Dodged a bite from Quintoxsis, a vile Snake god. -With the Evil Eye of Bassat, Cheshire will always move faster than his opponent unless they can completely immobilize him. Intelligence: -Despite his foolish personality, impulsiveness, & short temper, Chesire is remarkably intelligent. Having been educated by mystic owl-folk, Naggarian Hunters, Garris the Bronze Titan, Suga Mama, Shiff the Night Master, & Mollo the Morse Trickster he is well-versed in several fields… -'Instinct': Chesire is a naturally gifted hunter, able to take down beasts of legend that took demi-gods like Hercules or gods like Sun Wukong days-to-centuries to track & slay in mere hours. -'Science & Biology': The Naggarians trained Chesire in hunting, science, & biology. He learned the complete anatomies of the entire animal kingdom in 2 hours, the magical animal kingdom in 1 hour & 35 minutes, & the divine beings & beasts in 45 minutes. He was eager to learn these in order to get his revenge on Rowan. He mastered the highest peaks of biology & science in record time of 1 month. -'Arithmetic & Calculations': Regardless of his love for close-quarters combat, the Night Master, Shiff groomed Cheshire into a remarkable sniper & sharp-shooter, able to shoot down targets and projectiles that move too fast for human eyes to see without looking. And Mollo made Chesire a master of tactics & planning, able to run 100’s of plans, options, and scenarios with 10’s of 1,000’s of probabilities & equations to ensure he hits his mark; from the most childish and petty of pranks to the deadliest of traps to capture his prey. -'Magic & House Work': The only woman powerful enough to tame this wild cat, Suga Mama was a force of nature!!! She got his sweet side earning his love & respect upon their first encounter. She taught him manners & etiquette & household chores & work in return for him getting to eat her cooking & be trained in early voodoo and swamp & jungle magic which would add to his hunting prowess. -Incredibly skilled in physical combat, both unarmed and with melee weapons. -Is a genius fighter, known to have mastered all forms of unarmed combat, for example… 1. Aikido: A combat art of using throws and wrist-locks to take an opponent down without harm. 2. Boxing: Martial arts which derives from punches and sportsmanship. 3. Capoeira: A Brazilian martial art that combines elements of dance and music. 4. Dark Martial Arts: Fighting styles purely created for destructive reasons. Possibly achieved by Dark Arts. 5. Elemental Martial Arts: Combining the powers of the elements with combat skills. 6. Judo: Where the objective is to either throw or take-down an opponent to the ground. 7. Jujutsu: User can manipulate the opponent's force against them, rather than confronting it with their own force. 8. Karate: A combat art using punches, kicks, as well as elbow and knee strikes. Different styles also teach grappling, locking, restrain and vital point strike techniques. 9. Kung Fu: Different styles of fighting using kicks, punches, acrobatic moves and weapons. 10. Muay Thai: Combining fighting with grappling, punches, kicks, knee and elbow strikes. 11. Mystical Martial Arts: Combining supernatural powers with combat skills. 12. Superhuman Martial Arts: Martial arts skills achieved via superhuman abilities. 13. Tae Kwon Do: Fighting using mostly the feet and legs to strike with different kick attacks. 14. Traditional Martial Arts: More known than Mystical Martial Arts. Allows users to perform styles of combat to a superhuman level. 15. Wing Chun: A self-defense fighting style that uses solid stances, focused strikes and swift parrying. -He has mastered every known “Human” form of martial arts & has even invented hundreds of his own fight styles & martial art forms inspired by all the animals & mythical beasts he has studied and hunted. Few examples include… Chi-Chi-Mora: A martial art that focuses on quick claw attacks & deadly critical blows with a (sometimes tail-mounted) stinger. This fighting stance that focuses on speed & precision was formed after studying big cats & scorpions. Wing Bang: A defensive style that focuses on usage of bladed or spiked wings & standing on one leg while using the other for knee and kick attacks. This balance-crazed style comes from the Crane, Ostrich, & Porcupine. -Mastered a form of Mystical Martial Arts which allows him to punch the soul of an opponent and make them re-live the worst moments of their lives. -All his senses are enhanced on an infinite scale. -Able to see that which is invisible. -Can see in 4-D. -Can sense the presence of those who attempt to read his mind. -Invented his own wrestling, martial arts, & boxing styles. -Has 12 Millennia of battle experience. -Smelled the blood of Sobek 27 Billion miles away. -Great knowledge of human, angelic, demonic, deity, & beast’s (ordinary, cosmic, & supernatural) anatomy. -More of a brawn - over - brains kind of guy -Vast cosmic knowledge, but still somewhat foolish. -Shot a man through the eye with a crossbow, and did so from 12,000 miles away while wielding the weapon with only one hand. Durability/Stamina: -Cheshire was born with the Genesis Gene, a nigh-omnipotent genetic mutation that makes him capable of adapting & evolving beyond any obstacle or adversary. This, amongst other abilities, makes him nigh-impossible to kill and so dangerous to transcendent beings that it earned him numerous titles such as, The Unkillable King, The Deathless Beast, & Reaper’s Bane. -He has little or no inertia granting him semi-invulnerability as attacks will stop as soon as they touch him, incredible ability to maneuver and accelerate instantly, and he cannot be moved by outside forces. -As a Cheshire King, Chesire is a Paracausal Existence which means he exists outside of causality. -Chesire bound his being to the concept of the Supernatural so as long as supernatural energies, forces, beings, & objects exist he cannot die. -He can survive anything, death cannot fully take him and the slightest bit of life-force will always remain when it should be impossible, even managing to fully recover. His resilience is so staggering that even reality warping or existence erasure may not be enough to keep him down. -Shares the same fur as the Legendary Nemean Lion, thus he’s impervious to any attack from mortal weaponry & ANY physical means. -'Royal Guard' shield interferes with cause and effect so that it will always block every attack, even other causality reversal attack. It also can negate the effects of curses, spells and even time as long as he’s in his Cheshire King Form. -Only weapons of Angelic or Demonic origin & power can harm him & even still they’re not guaranteed to kill him. -As long as he dies by the hands of another person, Chesire can resurrect himself endlessly every time he dies, returning inevitably to life in perfect condition, no matter what. as long as he’s murdered by someone -He is immune to powers that manipulate or affect strength & muscles. -Tanks multiple building crushing hits and they didn’t even tickle him. -Takes hits that knock him out of orbit & falls from space on a regular basis. -He can heal at a super sub-atomic level. -Had a space station fall on him, he didn’t fell it. He just walked through it like at wasn’t there. -As the 9 Tailed Cat, Chesire has several Feline Forms that each grant their own immunities. 1. Chesire Cat=Reality Anchoring, Greater Immunity, Aging Immunity 2. Nemean Lion= Physical Force Immunity, Limitation Transcendence, Decay Immunity, Bulletproof Durability 3. Chimera= Reactive Adaptation, Explosion Immunity 4. Manticore= Poison Immunity, Foreign Chemical Immunity, Acid Immunity 5. Griffin= Solar Immunity, Elemental Immunity, Corruption Immunity 6. Sphinx= Telekinesis Immunity, Injury Immunity, Protected Senses 7. Hellcat= Purification Immunity, Adaptation Immunity 8. Cactus Cat= Magic Immunity, Blunt Force Immunity 9. Ahuizotl= Pressure Resistance, Lunar Immunity 10. Rakshasa= Power Immunity, Cutting Immunity 11. Bakeneko= Contaminant Immunity, Opportunistic Immunity 12. Maneki-Neko= Exorcism Immunity, Card Immunity 13. Myrmecoleon= Radiation Immunity, Pain Suppression 14. Were-Lion= Stronger Immunity, Daytime Walking 15. Were-Tiger= Lesser Immunity, Indivisibility 16. Were-Cheetah= Momentum Immunity, Acceleration Immunity 17. Were-Panther= Weapon Immunity, Molecular Adjustment 18. Were-Jaguar= Recoil Immunity, Impact Immunity 19. Were-Puma= Sound Immunity, Draconic Immunity 20. Were-Cougar= Temporal Protection, Seismic Energy Immunity 21. Were-Lynx= Knowledge Anchoring, Sensory Attacks Immunity 22. Were-Ocelot= Weakness Change, Chemical Reaction Immunity -Reformed himself from nothing. -His hide is fireproof. -Bullets & bombs are beneath his notice. -Got smacked by 175,000 nuclear warheads, each enhanced with magic to be 5,000x stronger than normal, & felt nothing. -Can fight endlessly with the Power Prime. -Using combat sense and cooperation to take him down is almost futile, as he would simply be able to develop more and more opposite and counteractive abilities against groups of enemies. -Survived being stabbed in the chest multiple times. -Survived being stabbed in throat by Avain the Ghost-Blade, an Artesian like Iris. Avain is a M1- Type Weapon Series, a weapon of chaos that can kill spiritual & even conceptual beings. {Sidenote: for info on the Artesian species , go to Iris’s file.} -Is immune to all poisons and toxins. -Tanked a volley of planet-shattering punches. -Regenerated despite being 97% disintegrated by a Conceptual. -Can regenerate or reattach lost limbs in nanoseconds. -Adapted to survive on all planes of Heaven & Hell and survived being tossed back and forth & slammed between both over and over in his battle with the Black Seed. Heaven ''' There are 12 Heavens overall arranged like a spiraled staircase. Each Heaven has 12 levels each level being 3x the size of our human multiverse. The 15 Heavens are each named; Paradiso, Elysium, Empyrean, New Jerusalem, Zion, Paragon World, Nirvana, Valhalla, The Ark Lands, New Eden, True Avalon, & finally Erohesha. '''Hell There are 11 circles forming Hell’s Pentagram. Each circle has 9 pits, each 5x the size of our human multiverse, that become darker, deadlier, & more forlorn the further down you go. The 9 Circles are each named; Hell, Hades, Tartarus, Inferno, Pandemonia, Gehenna, The Netherworld, The Demiworld, Scheol, Tophet, & finally The Shadelands. -Adapted to no longer need breathing to survive underwater & in space. -Adapted into a physical form to claw his way out of the Dreamworld after being banished there. -Adapted to thrive in the unforgiving temperatures of Helheim & temperatures can reach -890,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 degrees Fahrenheit. -Possess extreme regeneration, allowing him to not only recover from any wound almost instantly, but even regenerate separated body parts into full bodies, each as powerful as the original. This tremendous life-force is usually associated with some kind of biological immortality, all bodies being connected together in a unique hive mind. -Survived being split in half by Athedos the Time Reaper. -Can survive in space, abyssal waters, and without food or sleep & hunt for long periods of time. -Was immune to the G-Virus, a genetically-engineered superflu with a 100% lethality rate and the ability to adapt to counter any antibodies produced. Stated that the biological weapons Lady Tremaine released into the city of New Valland would have no effect on him and that he could "handle them easily. -Exchanged blows with Makoonga & Lynxt. -Survived a moon shattering punched. -Tanked a hit from Thor’s hammer. -Absorbed primordial lightning. -Tanked a punch from Atlas without breaking a sweat and that guy’s held up the heights of the universe for several millennia. -Regenerated from being punched into a bloody mist by Vladimir Thompson. -Traded blows with Zeus, who’s so powerful that he can destroy dense asteroids 4x the size of the Earth with a snap of his fingers, and rearrange entire constellations & galaxies. -The Sisters of Fate were incapable of predicting his surpassing the gods and couldn’t cut the thread of his life. -Survived a bite from Fenrir whose fangs can devour gods. -Survived Kyron’s black arrows that can destroy/grant immortality. -Survived his battle with Tyrion the Holy Jester even though the former shattered the latter’s existence & scattered it across the Multiverse. Magic/Tech/& Abilities: -Grew so big that his face could be seen outside the multiverse as he held it in his claws. -Was made into a legitimate descendent of his old friend Bellvadon the last living descendent of the Pandoran Beasts, a race of beasts that easily & very often consumed gods and goddesses as well as primordial & ethereal beings for sustenance. -As a Cheshire Cat, Chesire is a master of manipulating Concepts & Causality. Due to being able to manipulate cause and effect, is it possible for him to perform actions like: Ø 1-Snap his fingers & make the sun go supernova (or similar phenomena) Ø 2-Give himself new abilities regardless of their magnitude by making his own existence the cause of these new abilities to become real Ø 3-Erase negative effects for himself or people in the surrounding area in order to simulate some sort of immutability Ø 4-Negate someone's power by making their own existence the reason why they don’t have any abilities Ø 5-As a follow-up to number 4, he could win against Boundary Manipulation, Logic manipulation or truth manipulation if he could get the first move? -is able to turn actions, will and even death to zero looping it indefinitely!! -His Bellvan-infused spines & spikes reverse causality so they pierce the target's heart before he shoots them. -His claws reverse cause and effect so that they slice his targets the moment he pulls them out. -Created a time loop in which VER-Tabrae destroying the M.E.P.H.I.S.T.O. Organization -cause- resets the scenario -effect-. And the reset scenario -cause- leads VER-Tabrae destroys the M.E.P.H.I.S.T.O. -effect-. -Chesire possesses the nigh-omnipotent level power; Balance Maker with it… o Can perform a counter-attack that not only protects him from all forms of attack but also, at the same time, returns to his enemy an unblockable attack, and in some cases, can instantly kill the enemy. o -Chesire can counter anything including events, powers, choices, creations/destruction etc., in a number of ways, from gaining counter abilities (IE. Enemy uses fire, he can use water) to wiping out an entire army, just to protect his interests. He may be tied to the whims of the granter of these powers, may be a gods themselves, and unable to pick and choose, or chose to be used by the Counter-Force, or maybe even be the Counter-Force itself. Chesire is armed for any situation that may arise, and as such, has great skill on his own. This ability also includes not only countering out, or negating a situation that could be bad/good, but also being able to change peoples’ ways. As simply Countering out something still leaves the situation unresolved. o -Chesire can manifest absolutely any power imaginable to counteract any of the abilities that his opponents possibly have. In terms of differentiation, regular Power Opposition would only be able to manifest a limited amount of abilities at a time, while this one can bestow him a selective amount of opposite and counteractive powers possible to counteract the other person’s abilities. Another difference is that this version can bestow him absolutely any counteractive power, for example obtaining Absolute Strength to counteract users of Invulnerability, Primordial Water Manipulation to counteract Primordial Fire Manipulation, etc. This ability is similar to Meta Ability Creation, except he gains absolutely any kind of opposite power to turn the tables against his enemies. o -Possesses Omnicounter which allows Chesire to oppose to all things, beings, or powers. The power is split into sections where it counters that all original positions with opposites. It opposes basically anything with its direct opposites e.g. existence with nonexistence, life with death, fire with water, or fake with real vice versa, but not fire with nonexistence or good with darkness etc. -Cheshire can use his 20 Combat Claws to manipulate combat, battle, & war themselves. This places & keeps him in complete control of a fight at all times. And on top of that, his 5 strongest attributes Mimicry, Counter, Evolution, & Devolution he can simply choose whether he wants to copy or counter his opponents & their abilities making him almost insurmountable. -With his Copy Cat ability, Chesire can mimic and replicate everything that others can do or has access to, including their skills, powers, talents, attributes, intuition, condition/status, experience, knowledge, memories, augmentations/enhancements, transformations, actions, weaponry/objects, etc. This allows Chesire mimic perfectly everything his target is able to do, without actually transforming himself or changing his overall appearance. He may be able to replicate inherent, genetic, or bodily traits. Unlike Almighty Replication, he isn't limited to merely replicating powers or status, but everything that the target is able to or can do. -Chesire has 20 Combat Claws. With them, he can manipulate combat, including mental, physical, spiritual and conceptual ones, etc. including the force behind attacks, defenses, tactics, etc., can decide who will win the fight and how, the rules of fighting, and can manipulate the effectiveness of each defensive and offensive move. · Claw 1 (Ghost Claw)= Chesire can stop nearly any attack once initiated either by him or others. This includes melee attacks like Heavy Strike, projectile attacks like Hand Blasts, and even otherwise unstoppable attacks like Juggernaut Momentum. · Claw 2 (Burst Claw)= Chesire is able to compress any/all of his attacks to amplify them, including all forms of Attack Powers and Infusions. The compressed attacks may look the same but they are able to deal far more damage than they normally would. -Unlike Power Compression the power is not concentrated inside the body, but in the attack itself. · Claw 3(Birth Claw)= Chesire can create new attacks and methods of attack, allowing him to prevent opponents from adapting, defending or healing from his attacks by constantly creating new ways to attack and brand new attacks that may have no defense. Since attacks made by this power are completely new they may be impossible to learn, master, and/or replicate. -Unlike Modification and mixture however, he isn't simply modifying or combining attacks to form new ones, but instead is creating entirely new attacks/techniques either from scratch and/or a previous working foundation of attack ideas. · Claw 4(Girth Claw)=Chesire is able to expand/increase any/all of his attacks to amplify them, including all Attack Powers and Infusions. Expanded attacks have greater range, speed, strength, penetration, overall power, etc. -The expanded powers are not concentrated in the body, but in the attack/technique itself. · Claw 5(Lost Claw)=Chesire can cause any/all attacks to completely ignore him, this allows him to avoid damage not by defense but by causing any attack to bypass him as a viable target. Even attacks that are homing, locked on, or even selective would completely ignore him entirely as if he weren't even there. · Claw 6(Twist Claw)=Chesire can merge separate techniques into a single whole and combine/merge techniques to create combos or even to create a new force. The resulting technique is often stronger than either of the originating attacks alone. · Claw 7(King’s Claw)=Chesire can manipulate, redirect, or transfer attacks from an opponent to other targets. He can disable attacks towards him as a target and can transfer the attacks to anyone/anything he desires. · Claw 8(Lottery Claw)=Chesire can release/use energy/matter (whether organic, inorganic, objects, etc.) to attacks of various shapes and/or intensities, either projected, used as a part of melee attacks, etc. · Claw 9(Soft Claw)=Chesire can prevent others from attacking, either by blocking or sealing the targets ability to attack, by negating hostile intentions or by simply not allowing the target to attack at all. -Unlike cancellation, this simply prevents targets from attacking at all, rather than cancelling an attack that has already been performed. · Claw 10(Baal Claw)=Chesire can use this ability to gather/record an attack from an opponent and use that attack as his own. When recording the attack, the attack is negated in the process. Once he has the attack, he may be able to use that attack as many times as he wants. · Claw 11(Counter Claw-Arcana)=Chesire can reverse any magical attack (from long range attacks to melee) launched at him back at his opponent with 5x the power & speed. · Claw 12(Counter Claw-Logic)=Chesire can reverse any physical attack (from long range attacks to melee) launched at him back at his opponent with 5x the power & speed. · Claw 13(Rush Claw)=Chesire is able to build up power in order to make his standard and special attacks stronger and deal more damage. He can also charge any powers he has. · Claw 14(Catalyst Claw)=Chesire's fighting style and abilities adapt automatically to be equal or superior to opponents style of fighting, whether armed or unarmed, making an opponent’s attacks useless after the first few strikes. · Claw 15(Master Claw)=Chesire can grant enhanced combat skills to himself or others, gaining access to said skills from within or an outside supernatural source. While not accessing this power, his skills are put in dormant state, allowing him to blend in easily with normal society. · Claw 16(Wrath Claw)=Chesire becomes stronger, faster, more durable, etc. when he comes in contact with battle/fight, possibly unlocking abilities related to the affinity and enhancing the existing powers. · Claw 17(Owl’s Claw)=Chesire can instantly understand an opponent's method of thinking and fighting, allowing him to anticipate the moves of the opponent. Once he understands his enemies' strategy, he is able to find their flaw and weakness, and take them down with little effort. While some users of this method do not use it as part of their primary fighting style, it is helpful in emergencies against difficult opponents where ordinary methods will not work against them. · Claw 18(Slug Claw)=Chesire can reduce a target's combat skills, lessening their effectiveness in a fight. · Claw 19(Combo Claw)=Chesire becomes stronger, faster, more durable, etc. with each successive hit he lands on an opponent, possibly unlocking abilities related to the affinity and enhancing the existing powers. · Claw 20(Crow Claw)=Chesire can manipulate the effectiveness of anything/everything, allowing him to increase or decrease the potency of anything and control the probability or improbability of something happening. -The Eye of Baal is capable of observing and replicating any ability (as well as its opposite) on the fly. -Using Cat Scan & then Cat Scratch, Chesire scans monster powers and attacks using his eyes or the sensors in his paws, recording them and making them his own. After being attacked by the Lion King’s Roar by Shiri, Chesire was able to nullify it and replicate it. -With Pack Mentality, he counts while attacking, and takes on the properties of “everything” around him, and “combines” them. One of the uses allows him to take on the physical attributes of those around him, such as when he uses it to combine the strength of both his opponent and all of the bystanders near them into focused and explosive hits. -With Will of the Beast, he possesses all forms of natural weaponry, including claws, fangs, horns, beaks, clubbed tails, etc., and knows how to use them. Variations include… · Blade Retraction · Blade Shifting · Bone Spike Protrusion · Claw Retraction · Clubbed Tail · Drill Protrusion · Enhanced Bite · Sharp Teeth · Gun Protrusion · Horn Protrusion · Nail Manipulation · Natural Weaponry Projection · Feather Projection · Needle Projection · Spike Protrusion · Pincer Claw · Pincer Grip · Scissor Protrusion · Prehensile Feet · Prehensile Tail · Prehensile Tongue · Saw Protrusion · Stinger Protrusion · Retractable Stinger · Tentacle Extension · Trunk Protrusion · Tusk Protrusion · Weapon Transformation · Wing Blades · Feather Projection Each of these natural weapons are tremendous in quantity & quality of power & individually grant the Beast Witch many wild ways to go berserk in combat. -Possesses powerful combative abilities such as King of Beasts: Inherited from Bellvadon, Chesire's Power gave him access to a tremendous stockpiled power. By channeling this power through his body, he gained superhuman strength, speed, agility, senses, instincts, flexibility, dexterity, and durability. Chesire was so talented with King of Beasts that he was widely known as the most powerful person in the Prime Lands. Chimera’s Wing: Cheshire throws a right punch with enough force that the wind pressure sends anything made of liquid flying away. Leo Claw: Chesire performs that same attack as Gilmu’s Wing except this move is with a downward punch instead of a straight punch, the punch is powerful enough to create a shock wave large and powerful enough to split the clouds and make it rain. Phoenix Swing: Cheshire runs towards an enemy while keeping his hand flat and hit the enemy on the head while running past them. Griffon Rush: Cheshire runs towards an enemy while keeping his hands in a cross position, then in a downwards cross chop to the enemies head. Pegasus Smash: Cheshire blasts himself towards his enemy and smashes into the enemy with a devastating drop-kick, crushing and injuring the enemy with his great weight. Leviathan Twist: Cheshire whirls around while enemies have latched onto him, spinning with enough force that when they are released they are easily thrown through concrete & steel. Wrath of the King: Lion’s Smash: Cheshire’s final move, in which he concentrates all of his remaining power into a single downward strike that is powerful enough to break through King Terrapin's continent-sized shell equipped with 75 enhancement spells and incapacitate him. -He also possesses godly abilities such as… -'Ziz=Proficiency': Chesire's proof of worth. He can use almost any object in the environment as a weapon, and use it to an incredibly effective degree. He was able to pick up Zorro's glasses, and use it with such skill that he was able to match Medea is close combat. He can use the air itself as a weapon, or grab a still living person on the battle field and use them with almost perfect skill. He managed to take a rubber band, and bisect Angels in a single shot. His ability to wield almost anything as a weapon is tied in with his other ability, Irreversible Destruction, as all of them take on the same properties, with almost all of them seemingly bypass durability. How he chooses his weapons is not clear and seemingly arbitrary to an on looker, but he can apparently distinguish the most effective weapon for the given situation, and find which tool is most compatible with his powers. -'Behemoth=Immunity': That which Cheshire does not recognize, does not affect him. While Cheshire is incredibly durable, that is not what makes him so hard to kill. It is the combination of the defensive aspect of Irreversible Destruction and this ability that makes him borderline invincible. Making Cheshire recognize attacks is incredibly difficult. When kicked in the face, he perceived it as nothing more than a mosquito bite. Even if an attack is powerful enough to damage him, it does not mean it will affect him. He was stabbed full of swords, but perceived it as no more than acupuncture, so he took no meaningful damage despite the sword sticking into him. He was struck with massive bolts of electricity, but he perceived it as nothing more "Low Grade Electra-Shock Therapy," so it dealt no damage and only managed to relax him. He does not seem to recognize Abnormalities or Minuses at all, and as such he is not effected by them. It is unclear if it is a product of this ability or Irreversible Destruction, but he can also seemingly ignore defensive abilities that he does not recognize as well. If one can manage to make Cheshire recognize an attack, then he must defend. However, an enemy may be better off if he did not recognize their techniques to begin with, as the alternative can be far worse. -'Leviathan=Destruction': Any damage Cheshire deals to the world does not heal; Drayvsra states he was a man born to destroy the world. Whether natural or skill based, Cheshire's actions cannot be recovered from. That includes even unconventional ways of healing such as Drake’s V-Banker skills. However, the true horror of this ability manifests itself in the defensive application; the stronger an attack used against him, the further the attack itself will be "broken", and never return to normal. An arm used to punch him will be permanently broken, and superpowers will often become unusable. He will also no longer recognize any ability or technique previously used against him as an attack, so even if the power is somehow still functional after being used on him, it will not affect him anyway. However, if Cheshire is defeated, then the damage will become reparable. This ability is ludicrously hard to define by a simple tier or rank. -He has Lightning Element Control. With it Chesire can create, shape and manipulate electricity, a form of energy resulting from the movement of charged particles (such as electrons or protons), allowing control over electric fields, all charge carriers (Ions, Electrons, Protons, and Positrons), electronics, and electromagnetic forces. The diverse extent of his lightning arsenal includes… 1. Black Lightning Manipulation 2. Conceptual Lightning Manipulation 3. Cosmic-Electric Manipulation 4. Demonic Lightning Manipulation 5. Divine Lightning Manipulation 6. Electricity Embodiment 7. Electricity Magic 8. Electron Manipulation 9. Empathic Electricity Manipulation 10. Esoteric Lightning Manipulation 11. Life Electricity Manipulation 12. Physical Lightning Manipulation 13. Astral Electricity Manipulation 14. Positive Electricity Manipulation 15. Positron Manipulation 16. Primordial Lightning Manipulation 17. Psychic Lightning Manipulation 18. White Lightning Manipulation -He’s also a master of Terrakinesis, allowing Chesire can create, shape and manipulate earth and "Earthen" elements including most solid objects, specifically all minerals and mineral compositions regardless of their state (mountain, boulder, sand or dust), dirt, soil, etc. Thus including… 1. Asphalt Manipulation - control asphalt. 2. Black Earth Manipulation 3. Calcium Manipulation - control calcium. 4. Carbon Manipulation - control carbon. 5. Clay Manipulation - control clay. 6. Coal Manipulation - control coal. 7. Conceptual Earth Manipulation 8. Concrete Manipulation - control concrete. 9. Cosmic-Earth Manipulation 10. Crystal Manipulation - control crystalline materials. 11. Demonic Earth Manipulation 12. Divine Earth Manipulation 13. Dust Manipulation - control dust particles. 14. Earth Embodiment 15. Earth Energy Manipulation 16. Earth Magic 17. Empathic Earth Manipulation 18. Esoteric Earth Manipulation 19. Fossil Manipulation - control fossils. 20. Glass Manipulation - control silica. 21. Ground Manipulation - control the ground. 22. Life Earth Manipulation 23. Magma Manipulation - control magma, lava or other extremely hot solids. 24. Metal Manipulation - control metals. 25. Mineral Manipulation - control minerals and rocks. 26. Mud Manipulation - control mud. 27. Oil Manipulation - control natural oils from within the earth. 28. Primordial Earth Manipulation 29. Psychic Earth Manipulation 30. Pure Earth Manipulation 31. Salt Manipulation - control salt. 32. Sand Manipulation - control silicate particles of the earth. 33. Soil Manipulation - control dirt and soil. 34. Spiritual Earth Manipulation -Has the Grand Lion’s Breath of Life magic. -His body has a nearly limitless reservoir of magical power & should things get complicated, he can draw power from the 12 Beast Circles for infinite mana. -Can adapt to any threat making him extremely hard to kill. -Has Anima Genokinesis or Geo-Coding that allows him to use the traits of multiple animals at once. -He also Chimera Magic that allows him to mix & match wildlife parts & abilities (Varies from Normal Animals, to Mythical Beasts, to the Nuvo Spectrum entirely New animal kingdom made from science & extraterrestrial DNA, Supernatural Monsters, to Ethereal Beasts, to Divine Beasts & Hell Beasts, to Neoversal Beasts, to the Prime Beasts of the Deoverse.) -With Tiger’s Law, Chesire can combine and copy the best traits and aspects of several things to get the best out of all of them without flaws on himself, others or create something new with the aspects and traits, whether life-form, style/type, etc. He could combine/copy the strength of a weightlifter, the speed of a track runner, the agility of an acrobat and the skill of a martial artist, combine the best of every martial arts to create the ultimate martial art, or combine several super-powers into one. -Can control animals, he can set stampedes onto attackers, get animals to fetch things. He’s able to call forth hoards of rats or insects to wipe out crops, or to encourage bees to replant them. -Can use/imitate animal powers, he can run like an ostrich, swing like a monkey, sprint like a cheetah, move like a cat, take the strength of an ant, track like a dog, hide like a turtle, constrict like a snake, etc. He doesn’t transform into animals, as this power only enables him to mimic animalistic traits while still in his original form. Some Katu-Chal Witches can mimic multiple animals at once. -Chesire becomes the embodiment of the natural forces of life pertaining to the animal kingdom. He can turn others into any animal he desires, effects can be permanent or temporary depending on what level of power he uses. He can reverse the effect if he so chooses to do so. -Can manipulate, control, and absorb the energy released naturally by animals of all kinds. -Can turn into any living things (E.X: Plants, Animals, Bacteria, Humans, etc.), possibly including living machines. -Chesire’s Evolution Control works on himself & others. Its evolutionary variations & applications include… 1. Ascension - The spiritual variations of intangible evolution. 2. Assimilative Evolution - Assimilate any sort of bio-mass to evolve. 3. Atavism - The most unstable primal throwback of evolution. 4. Cosmic Evolution - Enter a cosmic state of evolution caused by a cosmic radiation. 5. Digital Evolution - Download various data and trigger the cyberspace state of evolution. 6. Evolutionary Cocoon - Enter a cocoon-like stage of evolution. 7. Evolutionary Template - Be the foundation/template for evolution. 8. Evolving Fusionism - Evolve ones fusion/gestalt form to a new state of being. 9. Evolving Illusions - create illusions capable of evolution. 10. Evolutive Paragon - Be vastly superior to one's kind and evolve further through sheer experience. 11. Final Evolution - Transcend the never ending evolutionary process to its peak. 12. Genetic Evolution - Accelerate the progression/evolution of Genetic Codes. 13. Mental Evolution - Evolve ones mind to a higher state of consciousness. 14. Omega Evolution - Evolve vastly through the aid of a superior or primordial force. 15. Premature Evolution - Achieve an incomplete, but effected state of evolution. 16. Self Evolution - Self transcend ones evolutionary potential. 17. Superior Adaptation - Develop abilities in response to any and all situations. 18. Super Form - Transform into state in which one's abilities are enhanced. 19. Hyper Form - Access a state in which one is at their maximum strength. 20. True Form - Enter the fully-evolved stage. 21. Legendary Form - A state that is spoken only in legends. 22. Superpower Evolution - A power only version of evolution. -As the legendary Cat of 9 Tails, Chesire has 9 tails, symbols that he transcends all limitations, weaknesses and boundaries of all nature. This allows him to surpass his physical and mental limitations, resist negative effects (natural and supernatural), develop new abilities, correct his flaws, change his form, his mind and even his very nature, essentially opening new worlds of possibilities with each use, or closing them when he aspires to a simpler life. -'1st Tail-Surpassed Super-Human limitations'=Chesire is a member of the Khatu-Chal, beings of incredible power, having superior physical bodies, superpowers and incredible feats that made them greater than that of mere average species. In many cases members are also able to gain tremendous powers that of highly advanced levels. This includes, but is not limited to, superhumans, aliens, angels, inhumans, mutants, demons, gods, vampires, werewolves, hybrids, etc. -'2nd Tail-Surpassed Combative Limitations'=Chesire has achieved the highest level of combat proficiency (armed and unarmed) and is capable of performing superhuman/supernatural feats beyond normal boundaries. He has acquired a state of mental, physical, and spiritual balance, making him capable of defeating enemies only with his mere presence. His combat skills are completely unmatched by anyone who came before or who will come afterwards, making him one of the most powerful opponents and a force to be reckoned with. -'3rd Tail-Surpassed Psionic Limitations'=Chesire possesses absolute psychic power, tapping into infinite/absolute, pure, raw psionic might, and achieving an unimaginable level of psychic power, capabilities, and precision that surpasses any and all other psionic by an incredible margin. Unlike Omni-Magic, Physical Godhood, and Psychopotence, his Nigh-Omnipotent level of power is purely psionic, achieved through unique circumstances, or extreme training. He is empowered by all other users of psionic, and psionic energies/forces, he could be the mightiest psionic being across all universes, planes, and realms, and have a mind which exists everywhere and anywhere. -'4th Tail-Surpassed Mortal Limitations'=Chesire is & can transform into a Transcendent Being, existing in a state of being free from the constraints of the material world, as in the case of a deity or other beings that can/have overcome the limitations of physical existence and also be/become independent of it. Chesire is physically and mentally beyond essentially all forms of harm or other ways to influence him (outside of other beings of similar status, superior beings or some specific concepts), and gain powers that are supernatural to outside viewers. While he can enter into the material universe, becoming immanent, his true being is outside existence and thus both independent and outside of everything that happens to his manifested/avatar form. As he is able to perceive existence in a completely different and transcendent way, he can achieve things that are beyond the understanding of lesser beings, for example, a children's toy built by him could be used as a dangerous, and unstoppable weapon by the lower races. -'5th Tail-Surpassed Divine Limitations'=Chesire can ascend and gain virtual omnipotence surpassing cosmic entities, deities, supernatural beings and many other forces by using several means to achieve unparalleled power, becoming the most powerful being in existence. Note: He was never originally omnipotent, therefore achieves that stage of power via several other means like: Absorption, Consumption, Sealing, Fusion, Spiritual Ascension, etc. -'6th Tail-Surpassed Consciousness Limitations'=Chesire is able to denote his natural consciousness and reach a higher level of development. He’s also able to be aware of an ultimate reality. With this, he can self-manage, awaken, and develop the hidden potential that has lain dormant within him. -'7th Tail-Surpassed Conceptual Limitations'=Chesire transcends all concepts, conceptual powers, definitions/meanings and/or forms of logic, allowing him to exist in a state outside of any perspective, understanding or method of classification. This not only prevents him from being influenced or affected by conceptual powers, it also grants him a form of total and absolute freedom as there are no longer any restrictions tying him down, as no concept can apply to him anymore. Since concepts are how we define and understand reality, he is usually a otherness, impossible, undetermined or nameless type of being or entity altogether. -'8th Tail-Surpassed Existential Limitations'=Chesire has complete control of his own existence. He is beyond all there is, even reason, physics, and logic. No rule or law can apply to him other than his own. He can also rewrite himself on any level, at anytime, anywhere, without any limit of any kind. He can even change/rewrite his own fundamental nature/structure. This allows him access to any ability in existence, said abilities being as absolute as their maker/wielder. -'9th Tail-Surpassed All Limitations'=Chesire is unbound to any omniverse or reality, allowing him to travel through the totality of existence. This allows him to be unbound to any Verse or Series, for example a character from DC can freely travel to the Supernatural verse or any other verse. Like Unbound Soul, he is not bound by the restrictions of the reality/verse he enters. -Chesire can perceive, understand and control all aspects of existence. He can freely bend and shape all types of matter, energy, force, etc. to any extent on any scale, as well as the space-time continuum itself. Advanced users may bend the very laws of reality, or even rewrite them to how they see fit. For example: § The Law of Conservation to create phenomena from nothing (including brand new ones with unique properties) or erase them completely § The Law of Non-Contradiction '''to allow the simultaneous coexistence of difference states (like existing and not existing at the same time) § The '''Law of Causality to redefine which causes trigger which effects § ...among many others increasingly more fundamental, eventually leading to truly Godly levels. Unlike most almighty abilities, Physical Godhood emphasizes skill rather than power: perception equals understanding, and understanding equals control. -As a hunter of gods, he possesses many abilities that make him dangerous to Divine Beings. · Deity Draining-Chesire has the power to drain godly energies from divine entities such as deities and utilize their immense power to add to his own strength. · God-Eating-Chesire can consume/devour gods, demigods, angels and other divine beings and absorb their powers and energy, and/or seal their divine essence within his body. · Divine Adaptation- is able to adapt to all or certain divine powers and effects, making him able to stand up to angelic power and go toe-to-toe with deities as well as handle dangerous supernatural environments and objects. · Divine Rejection- can negate and nullify the powers of divine beings such as Deities, preventing them from using their powers, effectively making them powerless. · Siphon Aegeus- can absorb and/or steal the powers of deities, rendering them powerless and mortal, while he becomes a god himself. · Siphon Deus- can absorb divine energy and power, while removing it from the source, into his body and use it in various ways, gaining some form of advantage, either by enhancing himself, gaining the drained power, using it as power source etc., either temporarily or permanently. -As the Deicidal Beast, he has access to many means & forms of godhood, divinity, & transcendence as well as Predatory forms to counter them. These 64 Forms include… 1. Anti-God- 2. Ascended Transcendent Demon Physiology- 3. Blood Transcendency- 4. Cthulhu Mythos Deity Physiology- 5. Cosmic Entity Physiology- 6. Collective Entity Physiology- 7. Composite Deity Physiology- 8. Dimensional Entity Physiology- 9. Temporal Entity Physiology- 10. Creator Deity Physiology- 11. Cyber Transcendence- 12. Demiurge Physiology- 13. Destroyer Deity Physiology- 14. Divine Alien Physiology- 15. Divine-Angelic Physiology- 16. Divine Beast Physiology- 17. Divine-Demonic Physiology- 18. Divine Monster Physiology- 19. Fallen Transcendent Angel Physiology- 20. Four Symbols Physiology- 21. Hunting Deity Physiology- 22. Knowledge Deity Physiology- 23. Knowledge Ascendancy- 24. Lunar Deity Physiology- 25. Monotheistic Deity Physiology- 26. Mother Goddess Physiology- 27. Nature Ascendancy- 28. Primordial Deity Physiology- 29. Sex Deity Physiology- 30. Sky Father Physiology- 31. Solar Deity Physiology- 32. Transcendent Alien Physiology- 33. Transcendent Angel Physiology- 34. Transcendent Angelic Mage Physiology- 35. Transcendent Artificial Intelligence Physiology- 36. Transcendent Bird Physiology- 37. Transcendent Bogeyman Physiology- 38. Transcendent Demon Physiology- 39. Transcendent Demonic Mage Physiology- 40. Transcendent Demonic-Undead Physiology- 41. Transcendent Dragon Physiology- 42. Transcendent Elf Physiology- 43. Transcendent Fairy Physiology- 44. Transcendent Genie Physiology- 45. Transcendent Homo Superior Physiology- 46. Transcendent Hybrid Physiology- 47. Transcendent Cambion Physiology- 48. Transcendent Demigod Physiology- 49. Transcendent Dhampir Physiology- 50. Transcendent Nephalem Physiology- 51. Transcendent Nephilim Physiology- 52. Transcendent Superhuman Mage Physiology- 53. Transcendent Werepire Physiology- 54. Transcendent Machine Physiology- 55. Transcendent Mage Physiology- 56. Transcendent Merfolk Physiology- 57. Transcendent Mutant Physiology- 58. Transcendent Parasite Physiology- 59. Transcendent Undead Physiology- 60. Transcendent Ghost Physiology- 61. Transcendent Poltergeist Physiology- 62. Transcendent Ghoul Physiology- 63. Transcendent Vampire Physiology- 64. Transcendent Werebeast Physiology- -Chesire also has many dark-Transcendent abilities that make equally dangerous to Devils & Demonic Beings of the highest caliber. · Unholy Adaptation-is able to adapt to all or certain demonic powers and effects, making him able to stand up to demonic power and go toe-to-toe with devils as well as handle dangerous supernatural environments and objects. · Satanic Rejection-is immune to all or certain demonic powers and effects, making him able to withstand demonic power and go toe-to-toe with demons. · Hellish Theft-can absorb and/or steal the powers of demons, rendering them powerless and vulnerable, potentially allowing him to become demonic himself. · Akuma Absorption-can absorb demonic energy and power, while removing it from the source, into his body and use it in various ways, gaining some form of advantage, either by enhancing himself, gaining the drained power, using it as power source etc., either temporarily or permanently. -Chesire can manipulate all concepts, their principles and axioms, giving him form and power, either personally (embodiment) or externally (manifestation), and even infuse them into pre-existing objects, beings and places, changing and empowering them accordingly. He is a conceptual being affiliated with concepts as a whole, meaning his power and existence are inextinguishable as long as a single one remains. -With''' POV', Cheshire is able to manipulate all perspectives about everything. Since everything, including reality itself is based upon one's perspective this power can essentially create a new being, or denies the existence of a being. All the concepts like time, space, causality, (and so on) exist only because they are perceived to exist. Like its name would suggest, it embodies one of the fundamental forces of reality - that of change, interpretation, and ultimately, equality. Perspective is what links the image of an object to the object itself, and so by touching what one sees, one can touch the object itself - thus, it is possible to hold a distant mountain in the palm of one’s hand. Perspective allows a single drop of rain to fill an entire ocean, or an entire ocean to be held in a cup. Through perspective, ten thousand things can become one, intent can become action, and something unseen can cease to exist entirely. With a subtle shift of perspective, it becomes possible to crack the earth with a single finger, or to pluck the glowing disc that is the sun from the sky. In a practical sense, manipulating Perspective is to impose a specific understanding onto reality. By considering the nature of something to be different, it becomes different, by considering things to be the same, they become the same. Despite being a seemingly straightforward power, it connects to all things, and there is nothing beyond the reach of this power. As the possible effects of this power are limited only be the wielder's imagination, it is impossible to list all of its potential applications. Equipment (Weapons) Over time Cheshire has acquired a huge arsenal. He loves using his weapons in tandem with his different powers and forms. '''The Lion Core' + + These ballistic gauntlets & greaves are Cheshire’s go-to weapons. They suit his fist-to-cuffs style perfectly being packed with a multitude of different gun types. Not only do the gauntlets & greaves transform with him, he can shoot them off of his wrists and they’ll turn into powerful magic-tech lions, tigers, cheetahs, chesire cats, or whatever form he is in at that time. They can transform with Cheshire, become other weapons. Giga Tusk These secondary gauntlets are heavier, but they pack a tankload of more power. Their built-in shotguns can blast a crater in rock formations and the impact booster can increase the user’s strength to the point where they can knock just about anybody on their ass. Slepnir Made from the soul of Odin’s prime horse, one of many of the divine beasts of legend, these rapid-fire gauntlets shoot at speeds that even gods can’t perceive, and much like the valiant steed’s loyalty the bullets follow the path that the user commands, whether it arcs, bends, curves, or spins. The hunt doesn’t end until the prey stops breathing. Raikiji These high-tech gauntlets are made from the soul of a raikiji, a rare & unbelievably powerful lightning star hound; a cosmic storm given consciousness & form. Whosoever proves themselves worthy to wield these gauntlets shall be given the speed to escape blackholes, power to shake suns, & light that illuminates all. Four for One These 4 chained blades were once Cheshire’s old, premature claws unnaturally strong & overloaded with power that were removed by his clan at a certain age like baby teeth as a rite of passage and later forged into weapons. Being made out of the clan’s prized, highly dense, indestructible violet metallic-mineral, Valconzine, and blessed by his old friend Bellvadon the last living descendent of a race of beasts that easily & very often consumed gods and goddesses for sustenance, these blades & their chains are capable of ignoring, taking, or destroying immortality, destroying invulnerability, bypassing intangibility, and killing gods in the most savage ways possible. Deicide Designed by a race of unknown entities to be the very destruction of divinity itself, this mighty axe is the pinnacle of death and despair for all gods. Fueled by the power & rage of souls of many fallen savage elder gods, this deity killing weapon is truly one to be feared by all pantheons. World Eater This weapon crafted by the iron-blooded dwarves of the Nightlands is the hammer of extinction. It can grow 300x in size, shake entire star systems, manipulate earth, nature, and darkness, call fire and lightning & completely eviscerate life decimating any target. This ungodly hammer is so strong it can even break heavenly aegis among other holy & unholy manners of defense. Weakness Trivia Category:Blog posts